Akh Altal Kherhaï
Mongol poster study by funky fubuki-d9wz2sj.jpg|« L'Instructeur »|linktext=Cela est bien souvent le résultat de son passage. Homeland by agnidevi-d55jrjd.jpg|L'exil|linktext=... pour que l'Exalté ne fasse plus qu'un avec le monde qu'il arpente. I ll take him by magneo-d3fsfq6.jpg|Le prédateur|linktext=Courir ne te sauvera pas. Altay mountains by bashibozuk-d6g7b8h.jpg|La Traque|linktext=Je te pourchasserai jusqu'en enfer si tel est mon destin. Présentation globale= Akh est né il y a maintenant quarante-huit ans au sein d'une des familles les plus importantes de l'Empire de Ferenia, malgré la perte de pouvoir de la noblesse ferenienne. En tant que cadet de la portée et pour respecter les traditions familiales, il fut destiné à devenir le dirigeant secondaire de la famille. En effet, le deuxième garçon de la descendance est formé dès son plus jeune âge à devenir le prochain formateur des Exaltés de la famille. Pour qu'il puisse par la suite remplir son rôle à la perfection, Akh reçu une formation d'Exalté avancée, visant à le rendre encore plus puissant que les Exaltés « normaux », et pouvoir instruire le mieux possible ces derniers. Il passa la plus grosse partie de son existence à s'entraîner et se former, jusqu'au jour où il a du prendre sa réelle place au sein de l'Ordre des Exaltés. Il est actuellement l'instructeur de la Famille Altal Kherhaï, et avait fait don de son fils aux Exaltés. Pour clôturer la formation de son enfant, les deux ont été envoyés en mission à Asan, pour quelle mission, ça, c'est sûrement un des secrets les mieux gardés de l'Empire. |-| Résumé de l'histoire= Le Deuxième Enfant Il y a maintenant presque cinq décennies, un deuxième enfant naquit au sein de la Famille Altal Kherhaï. Comme le veut la tradition, le cadet de la portée est destiné à devenir le dirigeant secondaire de la famille, spécialisé dans le recrutement et la formation d'Exaltés. Dans l'optique de pouvoir assurer son futur rôle à la perfection et de devenir le plus puissant guerrier de la famille, le nouveau-né fut premièrement inspecter. S'il avait été trop petit, chétif ou difforme, il aurait été mis à mort. S'en suivit l'instruction de l'enfant, dès qu'il fut en âge de parler, le garçon commença à recevoir des cours spécialisés. Ceux-ci étant destinés à faire du garçon un noble bien élevé et instruit. Un personnel fut assigné aux divers enseignements de l'enfant, comme le veut les coutumes de la famille, ces derniers étaient les seules personnes que le jeune fereni était autorisé à côtoyer. Il passa ses premières années uniquement dans la résidence familiale, plongé dans ses études. Le jeune garçon développait une intelligence très nettement supérieure à la moyenne et il apprenait relativement vite malgré son très jeune âge. De diverses notions de politique, de géographie et d'histoire de son empire ainsi que de sa famille lui furent enseignées. Il apprit également à lire et écrire comme tout bon noble se doit de faire. La Formation Dès qu'il fut en âge de tenir une épée, vers ses sept ans, le garçon fut arraché des bras de sa mère et envoyé dans l'un des monastère de l'Ordre des Exaltés. C'est à partir de ce moment que l'enfant allait directement devenir un homme, et que son existence allait changer à jamais. Dès son arrivée, et comme tout futur Exalté, il fut baptisé dans le feu du combat. Les enfants qui étaient destinés à devenir des Exaltés furent plongés dans un monde de violence et de sang. Les enfants étaient forcés à se battre entre eux. Ils furent affamés, montés les uns contre les autres pour les obliger à se battre, et même à se s'entre-tuer si nécessaire. De par son honneur au combat face aux autres enfants, Akh fut nommé « Ar'da-shir », ou « La Voie de la Vérité » dans la langue étrange des Exaltés. thumb|320px|Autant à pieds qu'à cheval, les Exaltés possèdent de redoutables techniques. Après cela, il fut torturé de force pendant de longs moments, pour lui apprendre à ne montrer absolument aucun signe de douleur ou de pitié au combat. Quand il fut prêt, âgé de douze ans, il fut envoyé errer dans les montagnes, par-delà le monastère. Ceci dans le but de le tester dans les conditions les plus extrêmes possibles, seul dans la nature, le froid glacial du nord de la Ferenia lacérant sa peau. C'était la dernière épreuve, soit il reviendrait en tant qu'Exalté, soit il ne reviendrait pas. La ténacité et la force du garçon lui permirent de tenir bon sous la froidure de l'hiver. Quand il revint au monastère, il fut accueillit par les Exaltés, qui opérèrent à un rituel étrange sur le jeune homme, à base d'encens et de drogues mystérieuses, visant à ouvrir son corps et le préparer à recevoir les prochains rituels spéciaux des Exaltés. Après cela son entraînement continua, le jeune homme se perfectionna aux maniement du sabre et à l’ambidextrie, technique utilisée par les Exaltés pour pouvoir affronter plusieurs ennemis en même temps plus facilement. Il appris également à monter et à se battre à cheval, à se battre en groupe contre un seul ennemi en agissant de concert. Un enseignement approfondi sur les plantes d'Oshai lui fut aussi dispensé, pour apprendre à manier les drogues et les poisons à la perfection. L'Hiver des Amants Au cours des tristes événements de l'an 1474 à 1476, nommés l'Hiver des Amants, la petite-fille de l'Empereur Rinan Gor IV s'était pris de passion pour le jeune prince asanais Oboshi. Quelques temps plus tard, la princesse pris la fuite aux côtés du prince sur l'archipel d'Asan. Sa petite-fille portée disparue, l'Empereur déploya immédiatement ses forces d'élite, les Exaltés, à sa recherche. Akh était alors un jeune exalté récemment formé, mais c'était déjà un combattant extrêmement doué. Quand l'Empereur fît le rapport aux Exaltés, il leurs dit que c'était sans aucune doute l'Empire Solaire qui avait fait enlevé la princesse. Les traqueurs furent directement envoyés en secret sur l'archipel. La formation spécialisée des Exaltés apprend aux initiés que pour vaincre son ennemi facilement, il faut le connaître dans les moindres détails. De ce fait, il avait donc entendu parler des célèbres Assa'nins de l'Empire d'Asan. Plusieurs groupes d'Exaltés furent déployés sur les différentes îles de l'archipel. Akh se retrouva sur les côtes de Midorikata, une fois arrivés, ces mêmes groupes se dispersaient pour former des traqueurs solitaires agissant sur tout le périmètre. Même si les deux titans n'étaient pas en état de guerre, Akh exécuta tout de même le rituel étrange des Exaltés une fois arrivé sur l'île, redoutant de tomber sur un Assa'nin. Il était en train de ratisser une forêt tropicale, quand il fît une rencontre qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un des guerriers sacrés de l'Empire Solaire, envoyé pour retrouver le prince Oboshi. Les hommes se regardèrent pendant un court moment qui sembla une éternité, avant que l'état second, du au rituel des Exaltés, pris le pas sur le contrôle du fereni, qui s'élança à la charge. L'Assa'nin n'hésita pas à répondre à l'appel du combat, il se mit en garde calmement, et un duel des plus épiques opposants les deux guerriers les plus entraînés des deux empires débuta. Aucun des deux ne semblait avoir l'avantage, et personne ne montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse. Ils esquivaient, paraient, contraient chacun de leurs coups, sans jamais qu'aucun des deux ne soit touchés. Alors que le combat semblait interminable, comme tout homme normal, la fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus sur la combativité des belligérants. Grâce à la transe frénétique dans laquelle l'Exalté était plongé, la fatigue eu beaucoup moins d'effet sur lui. Dans un moment d'inattention du à la fatigue, le premier coup du combat pu toucher sa cible. L'asanais fut blessé, mais le Feu-secret en lui ne lui fît montrer absolument aucun signe de douleur ni de peur, et il repartit au combat. Les effets enrageants des drogues et des encens inhumés par Akh ne firent que prendre de l'ampleur à la vue du sang de son ennemi. Alors que l'un devenait de plus en plus enragé, l'autre ne faisait que de faiblir sous la fatigue. Malgré cela, l'Assa'nin rendit à l'Exalté coup pour coup, et le toucha à de nombreuse reprises. Alors que les deux n'étaient plus très loin de la mort, ils se regardèrent à nouveau les yeux dans les yeux un moment, avant de se lancer à la charge l'un contre l'autre dans un ultime assaut. Pour on ne sait quelle raison, le destin permit au fereni d'être plus rapide que son adversaire, et de le toucher mortellement avant lui. thumb|left|225px|Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur. Une fois son adversaire sans-vie au sol, il posa son regard sur lui alors que les effets de son rituel commençaient à prendre fin. Il n'arrivait même pas à réaliser lui-même comment il avait fait pour sortir vainqueur de ce duel incroyable. Le fereni étant énormément respectueux autant de ses alliés que de ses ennemis, surtout ceux lui offrant un combat de cette qualité, récupéra son arme, afin d'honorer la force de ce dernier en la brandissant au combat et ne jamais oublier le combattant aguerri qu'il fut. Adepte d'armes courtes, il ne s'empara pas du nagamaki de l'Assa'nin, mais de son katana. L'Exalté nomma immédiatement l'arme Róngyù, « Honneur », dans sa langue. En mission pour l'Empire thumb|200px|Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort ! |-| Description du protagoniste= Description physique thumb|300px|Les résultats d'un entraînement de toute une vie. Au premier regard, l'homme arbore une silhouette militaire. Le dos droit, la démarche fière et pleine d'assurance, il est facile de voir qu'il est issu d'un environnement privilégié. Il mesure un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, ce qui est assez grand mais dans les normes de sa terre natale. Des épaules larges et carrées ainsi qu'une musculature très sèche et travaillée, résultant d'années d'entraînement et de renforcement physique, lui confèrent une carrure plutôt impressionnante dans son armure. Sur son pectoral gauche est tatoué l'emblème de sa famille, la Tête de Chiryû. Son visage possède les traits d'un quarantenaire, tirés par l'ardeur des combats et de l'entraînement d'Exalté qu'il a enduré. Il possède une cicatrice partant de son front, au-dessus de l’œil droit, passant sur la paupière et redescendant jusqu'au bas de sa joue. Psychologie du personnage Comme tout Altal Kherhaï, Akh possède un goût certain pour le combat et arbore un tempérament relativement bagarreur qui ne s’est point estompé lors de son évolution au sein de ce monde hostile. Son entraînement très spécial d'Exalté lui forgea un caractère en acier trempé capable de surmonter maintes épreuves sans broncher ni montrer signe d’un quelconque sentiment. L'individu a pour habitude de réagir de façon quelque peu violente mais ses intentions ne seront pas forcément mauvaises. Il n'a pas tendance à laisser ses sentiments obscurcir son jugement, agissant toujours de la façon la plus impartiale possible. En tant qu'instructeur des Exaltés de la Famille Altal Kherhaï, il a développé un comportement assez patriarcal. Il n'hésitera pas à partager son savoir avec ceux le méritant, et à aider ceux dans le besoin dont il juge juste de les aider. C'est un individu très stoïque en toute circonstance, et ne voyant pas de réel intérêt dans le fait de profiter des plaisirs que peut offrir une vie sentimentale. Possessions et objets notables thumb|Le sang de la Déesse coulerai dans son cœur.|right|225px Róngyù Jadis un katana asanais d'un assa'nin aujourd'hui décédé, c'est un objet dont Akh tient autant qu'à sa propre vie. Il lui voue une valeur sentimentale énorme due au fait que le fereni est énormément respectueux autant de ses alliés que de ses ennemis, surtout ceux lui offrant un combat honorable de grande qualité. C'était le cas d'un assa'nin, dont Akh fît la rencontre au cours des événements de l'Hiver des Amants, alors qu'il avait été envoyé à la recherche de la princesse Rhalikai et son ennemi à la recherche du prince Oboshi sur l'archipel d'Asan. La rencontre se résulta en un duel des plus épiques. Le destin fît en sorte qu'Akh réussi à prendre l'avantage et vaincre son ennemi. Pour honorer la force de ce dernier, il récupéra son arme pour la brandir au combat et ne jamais oublier le combattant aguerri qu'il fut. La lame n'est pas un katana ordinaire. Il a été forgée de manière traditionnelle, mais le métal du noyau et de l'enveloppe sont différents. Acier brut transformé en acier composite pour l'enveloppe, et hihiirogane raffiné pour le noyau. Ils ont chacun été feuilletés de nombreuses fois, puis intimement soudés l'un à l'autre à la forge, l'acier recouvrant l'hihiirogane. Ensuite, en la recouvrant d'un mélange d'argile isolant le dos et les flancs, la lame a subit une trempe sélective, qui conférera à l'arme les qualités combinées de dureté extrême du tranchant, ainsi que de résistance aux chocs pour l'ensemble. |-| Autres informations (HRP)= Pour tout renseignement relatif au personnage et/ou à son histoire, vous pouvez me contacter sans problème ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu ce que j'ai écris, au plaisir de vous voir IG ! (PS : n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur la page de la famille !) Catégorie:Personnages de Ferenia Catégorie:Personnages des joueurs